eupherafandomcom-20200213-history
Story 10/2/16
The session started with the group entering the dry dusty hallway out of the room with the teeth trap. The hallway went on for about 500 yards, winding around big rocks and hard packed dirt, and they eventually found themselves at a wooden door. The door opened towards them, and had no handle or lock, and basic metal hinges. There were holders where the door could be barred, but it wasn’t currently barred. Beorn and Khaelis investigated further, and found that the door could be pried open with a crow bar. Geistsabel also sniffed the air and smelled blood, and non-stale air on the other side. The group lined up, and pried the door open. On the other side, they found themselves in a fight with 4 human brutes and 3 human mages. There was able to clump the fighters up, immobilize and restrain them, then AoE them down easily with some dailies. They found 3600 gold worth coins and jewelry. Looking around the room, they found 8 cell like cages with metal locks, 4 t-posts sunk into the ground with blood at their feet, 3 stand alone cages with pink crystal pylons, and a few racks of torture equipment. It was clear this was an advanced interrogation room. Beorn found a peculiar device on the rack that had many different blades and prongs that he named “The Tickler.” In the cages, they found 2 men near death and unable to speak, 2 men from Thorrack’s digging crew, and the Revenant from Thorrack’s digging crew. Beorn used a yellow vial found earlier on one of the men near death, and it quickly revived him to a talking state. He said his name was Peter Barrett Roosevelt. He liked to be called PBR. He was from Miradore, and one day he followed a goblin named Rakvog out of the city to the Orcus camp. They were promising things like control of ones’ destiny and extended life. Once at the camp, the people with him were split into two groups. His group was taken left and into a banquet hall to eat a feast. After the feast, they were again broken up into 2 groups, and he was paired with the sick and disabled. They were lead through a series of maze-like hallways and into the torture room. The only memorable room was a room with intense fire on either side. He said they were tortured, asked basic questions about Miradore, and at some point he doesn’t remember anything anymore. He also claimed that in the stand alone cages, the pink altars would rip your soul apart. The men from Thorrack’s digging crew explained that they were digging the tunnel, and after it punched through, they dropped down and were ambushed. There were 7 men at the time, and they think the other 5 died in the fighting. The Revenant was a resurrected elf named Drovak, who lived long ago. He didn’t remember his conversation with the Raven Queen, but he had a strong urge to find and follow Thorrack. The group took an extended rest in the room, and remained hidden throughout the 6 hours of rest. Beorn also gave PRB some basic clothing and a dagger, and PBR wanted to go with them and get revenge. Afterwards, they continued on and found the maze that PBR had described. They snaked through the maze for a bit, found a dead end, and eventually found a door that was hot to the touch. Beorn opened the door, and the group saw a large fiery demon on the side, waiting to attack them. <--------------- Previous Session [[Story 11/13/16|Next Session ------------------->]]